fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Tajemnica Pokoju Luster
Horror w Klimacie Totalnej Porażki Odcinek 2. Avalon wyhcodzi w podartej sukience przed Hotel. Avalon: Witajcie znowu. Poprzednim razem poznaliśmy zawodników ale nie tylko. Jeden z nich odkrył nasz plan i opełnił samobójestwo. Reszta zmagała sie ze krzykami i pokoikową pułapką. Wreście Benjamin został zabity. Niestety inni uważają że to był sen. Jak potoczą się dalej losy zawodników? Oglądajcie Horror w Klimacie Totalnej Porażki. {INTRO} Hotel Pokój 3 Brendon obudził się gwałtownie po koszmarnej nocy. Śniło mu się, ze został zamknięty w jakimś pomieszczeniu i ze miał w nim zostać. Lekko rozkojarzony rozejrzał się po pokoju. <'Brendon' (pokój zwierzeń): Oh, ziom! Znowu musiałem za dużo wypić..> Taaak, nadal znajdował się w tym rozpadającym się hotelu. Spojrzał na wtulone w niego Annie i Maddie i cicho wstał, udając się na palcach do łazienki. Kiedy wyszedł na korytarz z cienia wyjawiła się pewna postać.... Patricia: Witaj. Brendon prawie dostał zawalu serca. Brendon: Yyyy, joł. Patricia: Musisz być Brendon, prawda? Brendon: Zgadza, się lask.. Nie dokończył, tylko spojrzał na jej spódnice. Nie wiedzial za bardzo o czym moze pogadac z taką osobą Brendon: Eeee.. Tez miałaś taką okropną noc? Patricia: Może tak, może nie. Tutaj możesz być ostrożny. Spojrzała na sufit. Chwile potem przed Brendonem stuknęła się lampa. Brendon: Joł, przerażasz mnie. Przeszedł obok niej i udał się do łazienki. Patricia (do siebie): Czeka nas armagedon.. Na parterze Max: ' Nie to jest chore - żeby w hotelu nie było wolnego pokoju.. ''Zauważa schody prowadzące na piętro -1 'Max: '''A co to za schody? ''Schodzi na piętro -1 'Max: '''O, jakiś pokoik.... ''Zauważa tabliczkę "NIE WCHODZIĆ" 'Max: ' Bez komentarza. Wow, zaczynam gadać do siebie. O a to co? Kolejne schody? Idzie w stronę schodów na piętro -2 'Max: '''Proszę, niech tam będzie choć mały pokoik.... ''Otwiera ogromne drzwi na piętrze -2 'Max: '''O boże.... ''Widzi leżące zwłoki Bobbie`go i Benjamina. 'Max: '''To on nie odjechał, jego..... ''Szybko wychodzi na dwór i szuka swojego roweru. Pojawia się ni stąd ni zowąd nastrojowa muzyka. 'Max: '''To nie może być prawda! Nie, nie NIEEEEE! Uciekam! Ja nie chce tutaj być! ''Bierze rower ale on wchłania się w ziemię. 'Max: ' Jak to możliwe?! Pójdę na pieszo! Drogę zagradzają my dwa ogromne owczarki 'Max: ' NIEEE!! Wchodzi do Hotelu ale spotyka tam tęgą kobietę odzianą w czarną szatę. 'Kobieta: '''Za dużo wiesz. ''Kobieta wyciąga nóż. 'Max: ' NIEEEEEEE! Max próbuję się bronić, ale już za późno. Kobieta wbija mu błyszczący sztylet noża wprost w jego umięśnioną klatkę piersiową. Nie ma dla niego ratunku. Pada wykończony na ziemię. Jego czarno-biały kapelusz spada z jego głowy i wypada za drzwi. Kobieta ucieka za bramę Hotelu do Centrum Lilletown. Podbiegają do niej psy. Śmieje się złowieszczo i śpiewa ostatnie dwa wersy refrenu "Never Forget ". Razem z psami ucieka z Hotelu. Z Maxymiliana wypływa plama czerwonej krwi. Jego oczy powoli zamykają się przygotowując się na wieczny sen. ''Jego serce przestaje bić. Umarł.'' Pokój 5 Pauline obudziła się, lecz Kimberly i Emily jeszcze spały. (pokój zwierzeń)Pauline: 'W ogóle nie pamiętam, co wczoraj późnym wieczorem robiłam. Wiem tylko, że poszłam umyć głowę, a potem ludzie zaczeli krzyczeć. No i jeszcze ta śmierć Bobbiego. Ten hotel jest dziwny... '''Pauline: '''Może one będą coś wiedziały... ''Pauline podchodzi do Kimberly. 'Pauline: '''Hej, śpisz jeszcze? ''Kimberly krzyknęła. Była rozkojarzona '''Kimberly: Przepraszam... znowu mi się to śniło, że Bobbie umarł. Jeszcze tak mnie głowa boli... Pauline: '''Wiesz co się wczoraj wydarzyło? Ja w ogóle nie mogę sobie nic przypomnieć. '''Kimberly: Umarł Bobbie, przyszłam tutaj... i... nie pamiętam. Kimberly z bólu chwyciła się za głowę. Zaraz potem obudziła się Emily Emily: '''Hej co ci się stało ? '''Pauline: '''A ty pamiętasz, co się wczoraj wydarzyło? '''Emily: '''Nie bardzo. Chociaż pamiętam jakiś pokoik z którego nie mogłam wyjść. A może to był sen... '''Emily ( Pokój zwierzeń ): '''Coś się dzieje w tym hotelu i to coś bardzo dziwnego. '''Pauline: '''A wiesz o tym, że Bobbie popełnił samobójstwo? To nieprawda, że wyjechał. '''Emily: '''Serio ? Ja już na początku miałam dosyć tego miejsca, ale teraz to już w ogóle. A skąd to wiecie ? '''Pauline: '''Kimberly była przy tym i wszystko widziała. Tylko na razie nikomu o tym nie mów. Nie wiadomo jak na to inni zareagują. Jeszcze nam coś się stanie. '''Emily: Dobra. Potrafię trzymać język za zębami. To musiało wyglądać strasznie. Kimberly, współczuję ci. Tą całą rozmowe podsłuchał Blejt, który przechodził obok pokoju. Blejt ( Pokój zwierzeń ): 'Bobbie nie żyje!? A to ciekawe... W tym hotelu coś nie gra. Pokój 4 ''Kenneth obudził się, po czym wychylił głowę z pokoju, sprawdzając czy kogoś niema. Następnie poszedł spokojnie i po cichu do łazienki. Łazienka Podszedł do umywalki i umył w niej twarz. 'Kenneth: '''Ale to był sen.. ''Nagle do łazienki wbiegł Brendon szybko barykadując drzwi. Miał wrażenie jakby Patricia go śledziła, a co więcej echo jej głosu chodziło wciąż za nim. Nie zauważył nawet Kenneth'a, skupiał się na blokowaniu drzwi. '''Kenneth: Co jest koleś, co ty wyrabiasz ? Śniłeś mi się dzisiaj coś tam że miałeś zginąć czy coś takiego, nie pamiętam zbyt dobrze snów. Odskoczył kiedy usłyszał Kenneth'a. Brendon: Ziom! Lepiej mi pomóż. Nadchodzi wariatkowo! Cos zaczęło pukać do drzwi. Kenneth: Chyba ono już nadeszło. Otworzył drzwi pomimo ostrzeżeń Brendona. Maddie: Jest tam Brendon ? Martwię się o niego ? Kenneth: Może najpierw cześć ? Maddie: '''Cześć, no to jest czy nie ? '''Kenneth: Tak.. Po chwili się ujawnił Brendon tuż za Kennethem. Chłopak odetchnął i szybko wciągnął Maddie do łazienki. Brendon: Nic ci nie zrobiła?! Maddie: Annie? Oczywiście! Ukradla mi lakier, kiedy sie jej pozbedziemy? Brendon: Nie Maddie.. Taka dziwaczka z dziwną spódnicą. Nie mam jej na korytarzu? Maddie: O kim ty mówisz, dobrze się czujesz? <'Brendon' (pokój zwierzeń): Dobra.. Musze umiarkować nocne picie. Serio.> Maddie: Idziemy się rozejrzeć po okolicy? Brendon: Spoko. Koleś, idziesz z nami? Zwrócił się do Kenneth'a Kenneth: Nie mam nic lepszego do roboty, więc niech będzie. Cała trójka wyszła i poszli zwiedzać hotel i okolice. Strych JoJo śpi w swoim łóżku. Po chwili budzi się i chwyta za głowę. JoJo: JoJo miała bardzo dziwny sen... Spojrzała na śpiącą Victorię. JoJo: To chyba była długaaaa noc. Z okna do jej pokoju wpadła jakaś piłka i uderzyła ją w głowę. JoJo: Co to ma znaczyć?! Kto to rzucił!? Podbiegła do okna i rzuciła piłkę w jakiegoś rowerzystę, który leżał na ziemi. Rowerzysta: To bolało! JoJo: A co mnie to obchodzi? Rzuciła w niego poduszką, która nawet do niego nie doleciała. Rowerzysta: Haha! Masz pecha! Wkurzona JoJo była gotowa wyskoczyć z okna, ale rowerzysta szybko się zmył. JoJo: Miał dużo szczęścia! Z JoJo się nie zadziera! Wyjęła z kieszeni piersiówkę, skosztowała dwa łyczki, położyła się na łóżku i zasnęła. Piersiówka wypadła jej z kieszeni na podłogę. Stołówka Annie przyszła tu. Spotkała Brendona, Kennetha i... Maddie. Annie: Hej, Brendon, hej, Kenneth, hej... wieśniaczko. Cóż za spotkanie! Kenneth: Hej.. <ściszył głos> znowu zaczną się kłócić. Annie: Nie, ja się nigdy z nikim nie kłócę! (zachichotała) Co u was? Brendon całował się w tym czasie z Maddie. Kiedy przyszła Annie puścił do niej oczko. Maddie wytknęła język do Annie. Brendon: Witaj cukiereczku.. A tak sobie spacerujemy po hotelu. Dołączysz się? Kenneth: Punkt dla mnie, zaraz się zacznie.. Annie: Bardzo chętnie... Brendon. (spojrzała na niego morderczym wzrokiem) Kenneth! Ale co ma się zacząć? (podeszła do niego bliżej i go przytuliła) Jesteś taaaaaki słodki! (pocałowała go w policzek) Kenneth: Już nic, całkiem sprytnie zazdrośnico. Wiem że jestem słodki.. Annie: Jaka tam zazdrośnico, bardzo cię lubię! (pyknęła go palcem w nos) Kenneth: Też cię lubię. Uśmiechnął się wesoło do niej. Brendon natomiast odepchnął Kenneth'a i objął Annie od tylu w pasie całując jej szyje. Brendon: Czemu tak długo cie nie było, misiaczku? Annie: A może po prostu mnie nie zauważałeś, cały czas liżąc się z tą wieśniarą? Najpierw była wściekła, ale potem spuściła głowę i zaczęła cicho szlochać. Brendon przytulil ją jeszcze mocniej głaskając po głowie. Brendon(na ucho do Annie): Wiesz, ze dla mnie liczysz się tylko ty. Annie: (spojrzała na niego szklanymi oczami) Naprawdę?... Ale powiedz to głośno, żeby wszyscy usłyszeli! (słodki uśmiech) Brendon: Skoro tak ci na tym zależy... Zrobił to, o co prosiła, mówiąc głośno to co powiedział jej na ucho. Annie: Jesteś słodki! Słyszałaś to, Maddie?! Szmatko?! (wtuliła się w niego) Maddie: Phi! A mówił zupełnie coś innego, śmieciaro! Kenneth wyciągnął piłeczkę i zaczął ją odbijać od ściany, przygladając się z boku. Kenneth: Przynajmniej jest ciekawie.. Annie: Stul pysk, idiotko. W ogóle spójrz na siebie. Jak ty wyglądasz?! Masz w domu lustro? Jak nie, to ci pożyczę forsę, bo jesteś pewnie biedna, a nie mogę na ciebie patrzeć. Kenneth! Zrób coś, Brendon mnie oszukuje! Uderz go! Pokaż, jaki z ciebie facet! Kenneth: Nikogo nie bije bez powodu, jak cię zranił sama go uderz. Piwnica Blejt przeszukuje pokój w którym byli Bobbie i Kimberly, w poszukiwaniu śladów na temat śmierci Bobbiego, ale niczego nie znajduje. Blejt ( pokój zwierzeń ): Przeszukałem cały pokój w poszukiwaniu jakiś śladów na temat śmierci Bobbiego, ale nic nie znalazłem. Z tym że nikt nie wie że on umarł coś nie gra. Może poszukam gdzieś indziej jakiś śladów. Po chwili straszliwe głosy się wydzierały i prawie wszyscy pouciekali do niektórych pokoi. Kuchnia JoJo,Patricia i Annie wleciały do kuchni.. każda z nich wzieła cos do ręki. Annie-Nóż, Patricia-Patelnie a JoJo-Nadziewanego Indyka . Annie: 'Co ty chcesz zrobić JoJo?! '''JoJo: '''Nie wiem. JoJo planuje wszystko zawsze w późniejszym czasie '''Patricia: '''To troche dziwne. ''Pochwili jakiś facet w kapturze wchodzi do Kuchni. Wyciąga magnes który przyciąga patelnie i Nóż. JoJo podbiega do niego i bije go po twarzy kindykiem po czym z jego środka wychodzi śmierdzi bomba. Wszystkie uciekają. Gabinet Do gabinetu wtargneli Brendon,Maddie i Kimberly. Brendon i Maddie schowali się za murek. '''Kimberly: Nagle wy się chowacie a ja mam robic za taką która zawsze zostaje zjedzona albo zgwałcona. Brendon: Licze żę stanie się to pierwsze bo od tego drugiego by mi się spociły oczy. Kimberly przymrożyła oczy w strone Brendona. Maddie: Nie wytrzymam. To co zobaczyliśmy było całe we krwii i wogóle. Zaraz zaczne krzyczeć. Brendon: Nie krzycz! Maddie przygotowywała sie do krzyku ale wcześniej Brendon zaczął ją całować po czym wszedł morderca porwał Kimberly a ich zostawił. Spiżarnia Emily i Blejt chowają się do spiżarni. Emily: Co teraz robimy? Blejt: Może poczekajmy aż się sytuacja uspokoi. Nagle dzwi się zamkneły i nie można było ich otworzyć. Blejt: '''My tu zginiemy z zimna. '''Emily: Widze rure wetylacyjną. Wystarczy że przez nią przejde i otworzę dzwi. I po kłopocie. Blejt: Tylko otwórz dzwi! Emily: Jasne! Korytarz Morderca biegnie na ramieniu z Kimberly aż spotyka Adriana,Kennetha i Pauline. Pouline: Puść ją! Morderca wyjął znaczek "przestrasz mnie!" wtedy Kenneth strzelił do niego z konfetti.Morderca spojżał się na Adrian po czym Adrian wyskoczył przez okno..Wtedy zabójca położył Kimberly i uciekł myśląc że zgniął Adrian.'' Tak naprawde nic się mu nie stało.'' '''Kimberly: Jak ja się bałam. Jednak mnie nie zgwałcił. Kenneth: Co?! Kimberly: Nie, nic. Nagle dzwi pokoju luster się odtwierają i do rąk Kimberly spadał karteczka "Wielkie słońce pokaże ci zabójce" Przed Hotelem. Morderca podbiegł do misjca gdzie został zrzucony Adrian ale go nie było. Zobaczył Emily która go niosła. Przy Recepcji Hotelowej Przy recepcji zjawili się: Kimberly,Emily,Adrian,JoJo,Annie,Patrica,Pauline,Kenneth. Po chwili zjawili się też Brendon i Maddie. Kimberly: Tu się dzieje coś dziwnego.... Maddie: 'Dopiero się teraz domyśliłaś?! '''Kenneth: '''Bez przerwy znikają osoby...Najpierw Bobbie,Benjamin,Maxymilian,Victoria i wreście Blejt. '''Kimberly: '''Na dodatek wpadła mi w ręce ta karteczka. '''Emliy: '''Wydaje mi się że o czymś zapomniałam Spiżarnia ''Blejt stoi zamrożony po czym dzwi się otwierają. Morderca wchodzi i mieczem katany tnie Bljeta na kawałki po czym je wyrzuca na śmietnik. Przed Hotelem Do pewnego samochodu zza krzaków wychodzi Victoria i do niego wsiada. Wychodzi za to Claire która razem z walizkami wchodzi do hotelu. Recepcja Hotelowa do hotelu wchodzi pewna dziewczyna. Wszyscy się na nią gapią. '''Claire: Cześć! Jestem Claire. Nagle głos z mikrofonu wykrzykuje "Cały Teren jest otoczony Kwaranntaną więc nie radze żadnych sztuczek". TO BE CONTINUED! END OF PART ONE!